poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
'SpongeBob SquarePants '(voiced by Tom Kenny) is a undersea fry cook-turned world class adventurer who first meets Aang, Katara, Sokka and the others while stranded in Alice Springs, Australia. SpongeBob is a very clueless, immature, and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality and a heart of gold. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task, especially if its concerns his friends. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. He is also very over-confident and tends to make a big deal of small problems, such as losing his name tag. Trivia *SpongeBob has been shown to have no knowledge of human medical conditions as seen in his first encounter with Team Avatar when Eliza's appendix burst. *When the Fire Nation threatened to burn the ATA Sky Base, SpongeBob showed off his aerial skills upon racing to the scene. *SpongeBob has encountered the Crystal Gems Ruby and Sapphire in the past, as mentioned in "Countdown to Vestroya". *SpongeBob uses his fry cook skills to cook food for his allies as seen in "You Only Absorb Once". Gallery SpongeBob.jpg July122.gif SpongeBob (GCI Version).png|SpongeBob in CGI form SpongeBob as The Quickster.jpg|SpongeBob as The Quickster Spongebob As Fry Boy.jpg|Spongebob As Fry Boy Invincibubble.png|SpongeBob as Invincibubble Spongebob (with his weapons).png|Spongebob (with his rifle and revolvers) VGM's SpongeBob Poster.png Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Sea creatures Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Characters who aren't looney tunes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Idiots Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Leaders Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Pure of Heart Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Chefs Category:Martial Artists Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Male Damsels Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Comedians Category:Silly Characters Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Main Protagonist Category:Revived characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Crazy characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Bond Protectors Category:Monster Tamers Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Title characters Category:Superheroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Cross-dressers Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Strong Characters Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Forgivers Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Global Protection Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Acrophobia Category:Achluophobic Category:Vain characters Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Revived Heroes Category:Goofy characters Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Metaltronus's Adventures Team Category:Metaltronus's Adventure Team Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Cartoon Beatbox Battles Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Best Friends